I Got You
by HPLover1316
Summary: Three weeks after the war everyone is trying to rebuild. Ron says awful things to Hermione, shattering their friendship. What happens when someone she least expects is there for her? Will it be love or lust? How long will it last? R&R M for later chapters


**I Got You****  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

The war had finally been won. Three weeks after Voldemort died, everyone was still mourning the loss of everyone they had lost. Hermione tried to comfort Ron, but unfortunately it wasn't working. He was so cold, blaming himself for Fred's death. Regardless of how many times Hermione tried to make him believe otherwise, he was still extremely negative. Harry was still very upset because of how many people died while fighting in the war. He knew he couldn't make anything better for anyone. They were all trying to rebuild Hogwarts, the Ministry, and all the other places that were destroyed because of the war. There were so many lives that were destroyed and ended because of Lord Voldemort. The trio looked at all of the destruction around them and sighed. They all hoped they'd be able to restore Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall was working around the clock to repair the castle and Quidditch Pitch.

After a long day of working, everyone sat in the Great Hall which was almost back to looking the way it was supposed to and ate their food. "We should work on the Room of Requirement next," Harry told Hermione and Ron solemnly. Hermione nodded in agreement. "It probably repaired itself for the most part, but there are some things that only we can do to help it." Ron sat there silently. He hardly did any speaking nowadays and Hermione knew not to push him. Ginny sat by Harry, holding his hand, eating with tears in her eyes. Her family had been affected greatly. The death of Fred bothered everyone. George kept to himself for the most part. He was currently sitting in a corner, with his plate of food untouched as he cried while looking at a picture of himself and his brother. The only difference was that where Fred was supposed to be was a faded image of him. None of the other pictures had done that – only Fred and George's favorite.

Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't eating. He hadn't been eating much lately. Instead he was flinging his food around, causing it to splatter all over the floor. She hated that he hadn't been eating. Even though she didn't want to push the issue, she decided to say something. "Ron, maybe you should eat something. I wouldn't want you to fall ill. We still have a lot of work to do." Her voice was soft, gentle, and caring. Ron looked up from his plate, glaring at Hermione. "Piss off, Granger," he said in a dark, mean tone. "Go find your parents or read – that's all you're good for." Hermione's eyes were soon filled with tears. "You know I can't find them Ron." Ron threw his fork down. "You act like I care about _you_! For your information, I don't. My family was torn apart while I was with you. I said piss off, Granger! I wish I never met you. You're a waste of my time." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say all those cruel and heartless things to her? Ginny looked at her brother, just as surprised as Hermione. "Ron, that was uncalled for and very rude," Harry chimed in. "You piss off too, Potter. Just because you're fucking my sister doesn't mean you have a right to control me." Hermione glared at Ron and smacked him. "You're a damn fool Ronald Weasley and I hate you!"

After sleeping Ron, Hermione stormed outside crying her eyes out. No one bothered to follow her. They knew that she needed a few moments to herself. No one could understand why Ron was being so mean to her. After all, she was the one who was there for him. She took a seat on a new bench and began sobbing into her hands. Everyone was so different now - she didn't know what to do or say. When she heard a familiar voice she looked up and glared. "Malfoy," she said while staring into the cool blue eyes. "Mum, go help everyone inside while I talk to Granger." Narcissa nodded at her son and shot Hermione a small, nervous smile before heading into the castle. "So Granger," Draco started while sitting next to Hermione. "Why are you out here crying? You've never cried. I mean, I understand this is a trying time for everyone, but I would have expected Harry or Ron to be out here." Hermione pushed down when Draco sat, not wanting to be too close to him. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but Ron is the one who made me cry. He mentioned my parents who I can never get back and said some other mean things." Draco awkwardly put an arm around Hermione and tried to hug her. "I'm sorry Granger, I really am, for everything. We were never friends, but I'd like to help. Would you please be my partner in this?" Hermione sighed and glared at him. "No funny business, Malfoy, I'll be watching you. Where's your dad anyway? If he saw you talking to me he wouldn't be happy." Draco sighed. "My father is in Azkaban – don't worry he won't hear about this," he smirked. "Let's do this and try to be as friendly as possible." Hermione nodded. "We can try. Thank you Draco – for being here. Obviously no one else came out here or tried to console me so thank you." Draco nodded while wiping a tear from her eye. "Anytime Granger, now let's go."

**Ron is clearly different now. This was just an overview of things. If you'd like more stories, please review. Two reviews for the next chapter. Also, leave suggestions. I love everyone's feedback. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
